sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny Wiki:Revival of Wiki
Alright, if you don't know, I am UrbanPie950 (Or just Urban or Pie) and recently, via Wikia/FANDOM's adoption process, I have became a B-crat here. The reason why I'm typing this is to try to revive this Wiki. Firstly I'll still allow anons to edit on this Wiki as anons can be helpful, however I'd recommend to create an account. It's free and if you want to get a promotion on this Wiki; you have to get an account. Plus if we have a raid full of Anons, I would have to disable Anon edits, which I really don't want to do. Secondly Sonny 2017. Alright, I know its a very controversial game as people either love it or despite it but its still a Sonny game so we need to make pages for the contents of the game. To do list *Create pages for each character from Sonny 2017. For Doctor Herregods I feel that he needs his own page because Sonny 2017's Doctor Herregods is a completely different character than Sonny 1's Herregods. This means, we need pages for Doctor Herregods, Zakk and Kara. **EDIT: Herregods' page has been added. *Add a music section for Sonny 2017's page. I believe we can use David Orr's Youtube channel for most of the songs, It would be cool if I could message him directly to ask him if he has a list for every piece of Sonny 2017's OST. Maybe even the beta tracks he used on his Sonny 2017 stream? I believe they were different, through. *Pages for abilities in Sonny 2017. If there's any ability that overlaps with Sonny 1 or 2, put (Sonny 2017) in its name, like what we did with Sonny 2. For example: Ability name (Sonny 2017) Thirdly We need to think about a common ground for rules, we have the basic "Don't vandalise and don't be rude" but we need more, especially a manual of style. I was thinking of using UK English as the language section has the British flag and Sonny 2 heavily implies that Sonny takes place in London while Sonny 2017 outright has Big Ben in its prologue. Message me on the message wall if you wanna talk about any changes you want to help with. Fourthly I may try to see any good editors and I may consider promoting them. Right now I'm the only active staff member and I'm considering demoting the other two staff members if they're still AFK by the end of September. As an Mod on other wikis, I feel that overall, activity and quality of edits are the up most important thing for admins. Fifthly I need to find a way to make templates. I can edit templates, seen with the spoilers and the theory template but then I need to know how to add a couple of templates. On other Wikis I edit on, there's usually a template used to show of an editor's save file and I may learn how templates work to try and implement something like that but with Sonny 1, 2 and the 2017 remake.